warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Love is in the air
Who Should Scarletpelt end up with? Swiftystone Cindertail ScarletpeltXCindertailXSwiftystoneXStormpelt Chapter 1 I was hunting a rabbit and I got pounced on. My prey ran inside of a big tree swaying in the wind coming from the east. When I didn't feel the weight of the cat that was on me anymore I turned to see who made me lose my kill. No! it was Cinderpaw the Gray tom,apprentice I didn't like because of how mean he was to me. Cinderpaw meowed 'What are you doing out here all by yourself' I Replied'I was hunting what are you doing here?' he said' I'm here to give you some company' I was shocked to see in his eyes 'trust' he never trusted me before. I backed away from him but he kept coming. When I ran out of room to move back I fell on my back against a tree. he said 'you can't seem to get away from me can you' I hissed at him for him to get away from me. He backed up just a little for me to get up from the tree. That's when We were muzzle to muzzle with each other. I tried to walked past him but he put his tail in front of me. I said 'What do you want?' and he meowed 'I want..... you' 'WHAT!! im not ready and never will' I meowed very shocked.Cinderpaw replied 'Not in that way I love you and I saw how you were treating Swiftypaw' Then I said 'I was treating him like a friend dang it!' Cinderpaw took his tail away and said 'Listen....' I interrupted him and yowled 'No im not going to listen to your nonsense!' then I ran off to camp as quick as my paws would carry me. I heard paws behind me I knew it was Cinderpaw I just kept running and when I reached camp Swiftypaw was there and he meowed 'Whats the big hurry?' I replied quick and out of breath 'It's Cinderpaw. oh no' Cinderpaw was right beside me and I flipped to the side where Swiftypaw was. Stormpaw ran over and Asked 'Hey! What's going on here with you guys?' Cinderpaw said 'Nothing just playing around' Swiftypaw stood right in front of me and yelled 'Cinderpaw what did you do to Scarletpaw!!' Cinderpaw replied 'Me? I did nothing' 'YOU LIAR!' I yowled Swiftypaw Unsheathed his claws and attacked Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw unsheathed his claws and the two toms tumbled over each other Scarletpaw was shocked to see Swiftypaw fighting for her.Swiftypaw pinned Cinderpaw to the ground and hissed in his face 'Are you done stalking Scarletpaw now?' Cinderpaw looked at me with sad eyes and said' Yes Swiftypaw I'm done stalking her.' Cinderpaw pushed Swiftypaw off of him and came to me and licked my cheek and ran into the den with his best friend Stormpaw running behind him. Swiftypaw got up and shook his pelt and walks over to me and asks"You ok Scarletpaw?". "Me? why your the one who fought off Cinderpaw for me" I meowed Swiftypaw was a golden-Brown tom with Dreamy green eyes.Cinderpaw was a silver tom with blue eyes. Stormpaw was a blueish-silver tom with brownish green eyes. I don't know which Tom I like Swiftypaw or Cinderpaw. Swiftypaw keeps telling me I'm Beautiful.With Cinderpaw he's just difficult which I like but I can't decide. Chapter 2